The Wrath of Hades Part 10
(on the west side of town) Poseidon: I went easy on you before. Victor: Oh really? That's what they all say. Poseidon: Hmmph, you think you're so great? Let's see how Devil Fruit users like you can handle the power and the fury of the sea! Victor: I doubt you can come close to channeling the ocean's power. Poseidon: Watch me. Tidal Wave! '''(he draws several spears and throws them at Victor) Victor: Your move is too easy to dodge. (he transforms into Hybrid Form) '''Increase Velocityx2 (with his faster speed, Victor easily avoid Poseidon's attack) Poseidon: Easy? You think dodging this will be easy? (he pulls ten more spears out of a giant quiver on his back) Victor: Why do you have so many weapons, if you're just going to carelessly throw them away? Poseidon: You'll see. Giant Tidal Wave! '(Poseidon throws all but one of his spears at Victor) Victor: If I can dodge a few, I can dodge them all. Poseidon: But now I have you trapped! (Victor looks around and realizes he surrounded by a field of spears pointing towards him) Victor: Well this is bad. Poseidon: Trapped in the spider's web, so to speak. Victor: Yeah but you're a douchebag, not a spider. Poseidon: SILENCE! I will defeat you since you have nowhere to run! (he takes his last spear out and separates it into the three piece mace) Victor: Well I'm screwed, time for plan B. Poseidon: '''Ocean Current! ' Victor: Wow what a crappy name for an attack....'''Increase Velocityx10 Poseidon: You'll ever escape from this one! Victor: That's where you're wrong. Impact Kick! '(Victor kicks the ground with enough force to send him flying in the air) Poseidon: What the... Victor: Those spiky spears of yours are about to be your doom. Poseidon: Shit.......... Victor: '''Impact Punch! '(Victor punches and sends Poseidon flying into one of his own spears) Victor: And that's a wrap. Hoplite: He beat Poseidon, get him! Victor: Bring it on....... (meanwhile at the shak) Terra: Why do people always insist that im fat! I'm just muscular! Dionysus: Women should be slim and trim, not muscular. Terra: Well I'll show you how these muscles can pound the crap out of you! Dionysus: You couldn't even bruise my ego. Athena: Go get him Terra! Terra: Yeah! Let's take this outside! Dionysus: Fine by me. (they go outside, Athena watches nervously) Dionysus: Prepare to be defeated by my Vine-Fu. Terra: Wow that sounds incredibly stupid. Dionysus: Well it may sound stupid, but you won't be laughing once it hits you! (he puts on green gloves covered in thorns) Thorny Punch! (he swiftly punches Terra in the face) Terra: Ouch! That hurt! ILL GET YOU FOR THAT 'FIST OF RAGE! ' Dionysus: Too slow....You big fat whale. 'Thorny Punch '(Terra dodges) Terra: WHAT? Dionysus: You big fat hippo. 'Thorny Punch '(Terra dodges) Terra: WHAT? Dionysus: You big fat....Eh whatever, '''Thorny Punch! (Terra gets distracted and is hit again) Terra: Dammit, I need to focus. Dionysus: Thorny Double Punch! '''(he hits Terra in the torso with both hands, sending her flying back) Dionysus: I'm doing you a favor, I'm trying to cut away all your extra fat! Terra: Enough with the fat comments! IM DONE WITH YOU '''RAGE INFERNO! (Terra starts to heat up and she punches Dionysus repeatedly) Dionysus: I....give......up Terra: BAM! Athena: Wow, that was intense. Terra: Let's not waste any time. I'm sure Hades has attacked by now. Athena: Right! (on the east side) Apollo: I dont' want to fight you Ares. Ares: We're on opposite sides, of course we have to fight. But we can avoid this if you come to my side. Apollo: Never! You betrayed us. You betrayed Athena even though she adores you! Greenwood: Oh boy...... Hermes: What is going on? Ares: What are you trying to say, Apollo? Apollo: Athena has been traumatized ever since you joined Hades because she cares and worries about you! Can't you see that? Ares: No.....how would I know that? Joining Hades was my decision. I'm not going to make decisions while worrying about you and Athena dragging me down. Apollo: See how selfish you've become? Just listen to yourself! Ares: That's it! I'm gonna have to fight you because you're shooting your mouth off. Apollo: Fine. (underneath Zeus's Palace) Zeus: Turn back now brother. There is still time to call back your troops. We can settle this between the two of us. Hades: You see, I've already tried that. But you won't listen to reason, brother. The people are rioting in the streets and you have yet to listen to them. That is why I must take the throne Zeus: They are rioting because you preach to them false hope! You speak of grand images of taking more territory and becoming rich and powerful, but you know that is a lie. You wish to take all the glory for yourself! Your speeches are not but a front for your ambition. Hades: SILENCE! I will kill you and rid the world of an old fool. Storm: Giant Quake! (Storm jumps out of nowhere and slams his axe into the ground, causing an earthquake. The tunnel collapses between Zeus and Hades, blocking Hades's passage into the palace) Hades: NO! It's you again.... Storm: The world is full of old fools. I'm living proof.........and I'm here to kick some ass TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories